The Ladybug and the Cat
by LadyNoirAdrienette
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir FanFiction! :D Dont't Let Anyone Put You Down!
1. Chapter 1

His golden hair glistens in the sun. His beautiful lime eyes, wide with liveliness. His skin as soft as a freshly baked sponge cake from the bakery...

"Mari? Mari? Marinette!" I snap back into reality. Alya is just blankly staring at me and Adrien is- oh no... My face goes a bright red strawberry is looking at me with a confused look as if I am crazy or something. I freeze up and put on an awkward smile. Alya nudges me with her elbow. "Go on." she whispers.

"Do what?"

"Say hello."

"What? NO-I couldn't" It was too late...

"Hey Adrien, Marinette says hello. Do you mind if she talks to you for a bit because-"

He puts out his hands."It's ok." He turns to me and smiles."Sure you can." Obviously I smile back, but when he isn't looking a shoot a glare at Alya. She winks at me. Does she want me to die of emabarassmet


	2. Chapter 2

"We can go to the park!" he smiles.

"Oh yeah! Marinette would love to!"

Oh my God. I was going to go to the park with ADRIEN! I was if I messed up? What if I tripped up on him and-

I shouldn't think about that. I hoped for the very best-because that's what I needed and nodded.

"You sound so enthusiastic about that Alya."

"WHAT DO I HEAR? MY ADRIKINS GOING TO THE PARK WITH THAT MESS MARINETTE?" One ? Ok.

"Chloe, do you have a crush on him or what?It's notlike he has a girlfriend so technically,it's ok for me to go to the park with him." Outraged, she stomped off with Sabrina.

"Wow Marinette, your so...defensive." I blushed.

"Sorry..."

"Well,let's go!"

"'kay."

We walked in silence, exchanging a few looks. "What do you wanna talk about anyway?" I kicked myslef in my was I going to tell him?

"Well?"

"Uh-I..." I gulped. We sat on a bench."It slipped my mind." I took at a fast pace. I came home, and dlopped onto my bed. What an utter fail... I am suprised to find tears running down my cheeks.

For the next few days, I avoid Adrien (Which is hard) and keep my head low. Alya keeps pestering me by asking me what happened. I don't want to say even if she is my best friend forever.I cry in my head, longing to get that moment back, to tell him that I liked him or that I was Ladybug. That would be betraying Tiki though... In those few days, he was the only thing on my mind. Adrien, Adrien and some more Adrien. I'd had enough. I caught him grabbed onto his arm and told him, "I'm so sorry for running off." Our faces get closer, he presses his lips onto mine. We love. I smiles we are meant to be...

I wake up.

My mom is over me.

I'm in hospital.

Adrien isn't here.

I want to be alone...


	3. Chapter 3

I stared up at the ceiling longingly. I want him. I want him to come and kiss me. But it was a dream. That day was a dream. I have been out for 5 days. They refuse to tell me what happened. Then it hit me; I'm Ladybug not a patient. How will I be able to save Paris? I am doomed, unless I think of something. Chat Noir won't be able to fight crime by himself will he? I think for a long time. Halfan hour actually. What if I make someone Ladybug untill I got better? No. I suddenly feel the need to become Ladybug. "TIKI, SPOTS ON!" Tiki comes out and I transform. I cry out in agony, I can't take it. I scream,I am crying for mercy. Please, no more pain." PLEASE TIKI,STOP!"

"I CAN'T!" she says just before she gets sucked up into my earings. I have to use lucky charm... No there must be some other way. I'm running out of options. "Lucky charm!" I wheeze. I'm out of breath. The charm was me de-transforming. Lucky... Wait. Nevermind.

Mom comes into the room. "Hey sweetie. You feeling any better?" Now's my chance to lie. To save Paris. " I feel right as rain!"I say in my strongest voice wincing as I sit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Well I guess they'll discharge you."

A day later, I act as best as I can so I can fool them into discharging me.

"She looks well enough but you will have to monitor her. over the next few days."

"NO!" I burst out." I want to- go to school.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked me. As if I had heard that enough.

"Yes."

"Ok, you are ok to do anything. In wheelchair."

"What?!"

"Only for a few days." A few days Hawkmoth can do anything in a few days. Chat Noir can only take so much.

"Ok..."


End file.
